Conventionally, there are illumination devices for illuminating a painting or the like expressing at the same time a daytime scenery and a nighttime scenery by using a special paint which is caused by ultraviolet rays to emit or reflect light (see Patent Literature 1, for example). According to this type of illumination device, due consideration is given to ensure that the difference between a daytime scenery and a nighttime scenery is fully expressed. Also, this type of illumination device allows viewing of a painting or the like in a state according to a gradual change in the nature from a daytime scenery to a nighttime scenery, and allows a viewer of the painting or the like to feel the sense of ambience.